


Red

by BizzaBoo



Series: Different kinds of Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzaBoo/pseuds/BizzaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had found Stiles nailed to a tree deep into the woods of the Hale land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what happened if I'm being honest.... I'm tired and this is something that's been on my mind for some time now and I couldn't let it go. It's a short one. 
> 
> English is not my main languish. 
> 
> Any wrongs is at my fault. 
> 
> No hate, please. 
> 
> Sorry, it sucks, really...
> 
> xxx

They had found Stiles nailed to a tree deep into the woods of the Hale land. 

He was held upright by two arrows trough each of his shoulders, right under his collar bones.

The boy was beaten bloody and blue, unrecognizable and was shaking like a leaf while he tried taking deep breaths to get air into his tired and sore body.

Derek was by him in less then a second, placing a gentle hand on the boys cheek while trying to contain his inner wolf who clawed at the surface. 

Stiles shuddered a breath while his eyes fluttered (to swollen to open).

They took him directly to the hospital with a true story to tell people, that they had found him in the woods.

Stiles was taken into surgery. Derek couldn't do more than wait.

Sometime around an hour later the Sheriff stormed in, took one look at Derek before he sat down beside the younger man and placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

A nurse walked out of the door they had taken Stiles. She told them that the boy weren't to come out any time soon. The atmosphere became even more gloomy. 

She also said that they had found something in the pocket of the boys hoody. A small videotape.

Derek froze. Nothing good would be coming out of that videotape, he knew that.

The Sheriff thanked the lady while taking the tape. He looked at it for a long time before moving his gaze to Derek, seeming to think the same thing. 

The Sherif draged Derek to the station while ordering the rest of the pack home for the night.

They where right, nothing good came out of the tape.

It started with shaky and blurry movements and the sound of laughers before with a swift move pointed a head of the person who filmed and focused on a red dot ahead of them. 

According to the bumpy and shaky filming it was clear that they where running, and so was the red dot.

The laughing never stopped.

The red dot grew bigger and bigger until a shape of a human back took place.

The red dot was limping, a sign of an broken ankle, while trying to run from the danger. 

Red didn’t get far.

Two guys, not the one holding the camera, jumped the person in the red hoody.

Red screamed.

Derek tensed.

He couldn’t watch this anymore. Couldn't watch his possible mate get ambushed while he knew he couldn't do anything, even if the damage was already done.  
At the same time he couldn't take his eyes of the screen, hoping to get a glimpse of who could have done something like this. To an innocent boy.

Word started to flow from the speaker.

”How many of the mutts do you think have fucked him?” hollered the gruff one while dragging the boy in red off the ground by his hair only to punch him in the jaw seconds later.

”Probably all of them” said the other while kicking the one on the ground. Derek could almost hear ribs cracking.

”So you say we got a wolf-whore on our hands” laughed the one with the camera. 

”That I would be sure of, bet he presents himself like a bitch in heat to all of them, aint I'm right, bitch” gruff spat at the boy who merely whimpered at the comments. 

They all laughed while continuing with their beating. 

”Why the hell would a pack of dogs keep this one if it wasn't for fucking, I mean, look at him” the one with the camera said and made a gesture at the boy on the ground.

”He’s not really good looking and what I've herd he’s pretty annoying, so he must be a really good fuck, but I can't understand how they could stand to look at him while doing it” 

Anger started to spread trough Dereks body. 

How dared they talk about the boy like that. To his precious boy. To his mate.

The words continued.

”Don’t know man, mutts are weird, okey. Keep that in mind.” 

”Should we try him? See if he’s still tight?” lanky said with a questing smile.

Derek got cold.

”Naah” gruffy said. ”Would never want my dick anywhere near that ass if I where you. Who know what kind of crazy shit those beast carry? No thank you!” 

They all laughed again.

Gruff took a steady grip of Reds hair again and angled him so that his face was facing the camera.

At this point it was no mistake of who red was.

”Should say goodbye while you got the chance, bitch”

Stiles just stared blankly at the camera before spitting out a big lump of blood trough his teet and snarled with more venom in his voice that Derek had ever heard.

”Fuck you”

The tape ended with Stiles pained screams.

 

Both Derek and the Sheriff (John Derek, for Gods sake call me John) moved in silence towards the hospital, both with different goals.

Sheriff would place his sorry ass in one of the plastic chairs with a cup of disgusting hospital coffee.

Derek on the other hand would find the ones who did this. 

He had found what he wanted in the tape.

Finding the nuts wasn't that hard, and with a call to Scott he soon had the rest of the pack at his back.

There was no fight. As soon as the other who surrounded the nut trio heard the word ”broke the code” they spread like the sea at Moses mercy.

The kill had been slow and painful. Just like Derek wanted it.

He had to go home to shower before making his way back to the hospital.

Stiles was out of surgery by then.

The list of injuries where long. He would have to spend the next few weeks in the hospital bed before they could be sure of that he could move without tearing anything major and even then the doctor recommended John that Stiles really shouldn't move that much unless it was necessary. 

Derek never left his side. Not even when had to put him into a sedated coma because of the nightmares. 

He held Stiles hand trough it all.

Held Stiles trough it all. 

He had erased the cause of the trouble of the earth, now he would spend the rest of his living time to make his beautiful boy smile, to laugh.

He’s gonna hold him trough the nightmares, take Stiles pain and let the boy scream at him just to let him cry into his shoulder seconds later while he held the boy and murmured sweet nothing into his ear. 

He would do it all if it meant that he could love the boy for the rest of his existence and know that the boy loved him back. 

And Stiles did love Derek back. He told him that, not only in words but with touches, secret smiles and the way he only lets Derek touch him when times got bad.

They where meant to be and that’s something Derek could live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... Yeah.... Not happy about how this one turned out but just.... Yeah, no words really.
> 
> If you've gotten this far, thanks for reading xxx


End file.
